


Sunday Brunch

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Big ol family brunch, Breakfast, Gen, Team as Family, There are others but they don't speak so, This is incredibly sappy don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North notices his friends sleep through breakfast on Sundays. He organizes brunch instead. RvB Secret Santa gift for tumblr user rwbyredroses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Brunch

It started out small.

At first, it was only that North noticed how rarely his friends woke up on weekends to make it to the mess for breakfast, and Carolina especially always looked ready to pass out when she trained in the afternoons. So he figured, well, why not, and invited her to Sunday brunch.

Then, so it wouldn’t be weird, he invited York. And then, so that he didn’t feel like a third wheel, he invited Wash.

They showed up in pajamas, Carolina and North in regulation leisure clothes with “MOTHER OF INVENTION” stamped over the breast, Wash in sweatpants and a Manchester United shirt he stole from Wyoming, and York in boxers after North demanded he wear something.

“What? I don’t wear anything to sleep!”

“I don’t care, get dressed or I’m inviting the Director to brunch too.”

It was fun, lots of fun, Wash and Carolina chatting and laughing, York brewing (bad) coffee, and North pulling together waffles and some fruit for all of them. “Bring bacon next time,” York mumbled around half a waffle.

“You bring it, I’ll cook it.”

The next week, Florida walked in while they were cooking, and so North invited him to join, and then he invited Wyoming. More the merrier, North figured, so he made twice as many waffles and Wash offered to make omelets and they shared the stove with some difficulty; North was broad-shouldered and used to taking up space, while Wash was bony and all elbows. Still, other than one incident where Wash pegged York right in the face with an egg, it went as smoothly as it could have gone.

“I don’t understand why they won’t flip right,” Wash said, giving up on his omelet and turning it into scrambled eggs.

“Sounds like you’re not flipping them right,” North countered, and Wash hit him.

The week after, York told North to sit down and he would make pancakes while Wash still struggled with his omelets. “Make me one that looks like a bear,” North said, and York laughed.

“All that Russian in you is finally comin’ out?”

“When did I say I’m Russian?”

“You’re six foot four and blonde. I guess I just assumed.”

The pancake was a little burned. North didn’t mind, just thanked York and ate it.

The week after, Carolina asked if she could invite South and Connie. “Not that you guys aren’t whatever, but I can’t take being around this many men at once.” York pretended to be offended until Carolina shot him a glare fierce as lightning.

“Sure, South’s a great cook,” North said, “although she rarely bothers. Hey, Wash, maybe she can teach you how to make an omelet right.”

Wash groaned. “Please let it go, North. I’m trying!”

South did, in fact, refuse to cook, but when Wash made eggs, she coached him to add horseradish and orange peel, which turned out amazing. Connie made coffee much better than York’s and joked about not needing to invite him anymore.

“What, because my warm smile and sunny disposition aren’t enough of an incentive?” he said and everyone else burst out laughing, much to his dismay. Connie wound her fingers in South’s hair and nobody had the heart to tell Wyoming he’d dipped his mustache in his coffee.

By the time they’d been doing the brunches for about a year, Maine had joined and York had Delta.

“Hey, D,” York said, hefting the weight of an egg in his palm, “can you calculate the perfect angle for me to chuck this egg at Wash’s smug face?”

“ _Are you asking if I can, or if I will?_ ”

“I was asking if you _can_ , but now I’m asking if you _will_."

“ _Of course I can. However, I politely decline the offer of actually doing it_."

“Spoilsport.” York set the egg down and flipped the bear pancake he was making, and Carolina sidled up beside him, waterfall of red hair falling over her shoulders. She looked at the blackened mass of what might have once been an edible pancake with some interest.

“He’s gotta say something about that,” she said in a low voice.

“They’ve been getting more burned every week for a year. He’s not gonna say anything, Lina. I’m telling you."

“I’m telling _you_ , it’s gonna be today."

“Yeah? You wanna put more money on it?"

“What do you think they’re talking about?” South whispered to her brother.

“That bet they made about my pancakes, I’m guessing. I kind of want to tell them I know about it just to see York disappointed.”

“Then you’ll lose your bet with me, dumbass. I’m the one who said he’ll give up and tell you first. You want your money or not, baby brother?”

“Seven minutes,” he said instantly, by rote, the snap response to South’s assertions of being older. York set the plate in front of him. It may have been a bear, once, but it looked like it had been genuinely set on fire. Still, he smiled, said thank you, and ate the whole thing.

At the end of that day’s brunch, Carolina went up to North. He thought she might cave and tell him about her bet with York– did South still win the bet if York didn’t say anything?– but instead she hesitated, flicking hair behind her ear and fidgeting with her hands.

“Are you alright?” he asked, laying a hand gently on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Oh! No problem.” None of them had thanked him before. That was sweet.

“It’s just– forget it.”

“No, you can tell me.”

She wouldn’t look at him. “It kind of feels like I have a family when I’m here,” she admitted, and he smiled.

“Well, we’re honored to have you as a part of our family, Carolina.”


End file.
